New Ways
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Aventures Fanta et Bob] Le Maître Fantasio de Nonnelie, mage des ténèbres et mercenaire, retrouve une ancienne connaissance sur les chemins escarpés du Cratère. Mais rien n'est jamais facile quand on cotoie Balthazard Octavius Barnabé.


_Coucou ! Voilà, Bobbichou a posté un statut sur Twitter annonçant qu'il y aurait du Bigby et du Fanfan il y a quelques jours, et, par un concours de circonstances... On en est arrivé à ça. Oui, on est partis trèèèèèèèèèèès loin. J'en profite pour dire que le prochain chapitre de Royaume en perdition arrive très prochainement ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** Bob, Shin, Grunlek et Théo appartiennent à leurs créateurs, mais aussi au grand et magnifique (Dieu) Mahyar et à la chaîne Bazar du Grenier. Fanta s'appelle Groot. J'veux dire qu'il appartient à lui-même /SBAAF/ Je ne touche toujours pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Résumé :** Le Maître Fantasio de Nonnelie, mage des ténèbres et mercenaire, retrouve une ancienne connaissance sur les chemins escarpés du Cratère. Mais rien n'est jamais facile quand on cotoie Balthazard Octavius Barnabé.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Si vous voulez une image précise de mon Fanta, j'ai repris le costume de NooB, à la fin de la saison 4 :) Parce que j'le trouvais incroyablement sexy dedans *O* Quand au nom de famille de Fanta, j'avoue que j'avais pas d'idées. Pluie de cookies à celui qui comprendra eheheh.

 **NEW WAYS**

"Toi, tu n'as peur de rien pas vrai ? J'ai une mission pour toi."

Maître Fantasio de Nonnelie, mais appelons le "Fanta" était tranquillement en train de siroter un verre d'hydromel dans une des tavernes du coin, quand ce parfait inconnu vêtu de noir s'était pointé. Boubou, son molosse de compagnie, qui était alors couché à ses pieds, se releva immédiatement, prêt à défendre son Maître. L'homme à la robe noire recula d'un pas, légèrement inquiet. Fanta finit tranquillement son verre avant de faire signe au chien de se coucher. Le grand animal retourna près de son Maître, et se recoucha, tout en gardant un oeil sur celui qui dérangeait son précieux Papa.

Le mercenaire leva son unique oeil vers son interlocuteur, curieux de savoir qui osait le déranger. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son oeil, quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait perdu son travail de mage, il faisait peur aux enfants. Se lancer en tant que merceneur ne lui avait pas spécialement plû, mais c'est la seule initiative qu'il avait trouvé pour remédier à ça.

"Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? demanda Fanta, sur un ton las, presque ennuyé.

\- Je suis un inquisiteur. Nous avons eu vent de vos activités. La vie sauve, et une immunité à vie, c'est déjà pas mal non ?

\- Mouais. Ca se tient. Marché conclu. J'dois faire quoi ?"

Son nouvel employeur lui tendit un papier, où une adresse se trouvait. Fanta haussa un sourcil, il allait aller loin avec ça.

"On a quatre cibles, dont on aimerait bien se débarasser. Un paladin, un nain, un mage et un archer. Vous les repérerez facilement. Personne ne connaît leurs noms, tout ce qu'on sait c'est que, partout où ils vont il y a des problèmes.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit le mage des ténèbres, un petit sourire sadique au coin des lèvres."

Lorsque l'homme qui avait acheté ses services fut hors de portée, Fantasio se leva dignement, et quitta la taverne son chien sur les talons. La chasse est ouverte.

* * *

"Puisque je te dis que je vais bien Bob ! Fous-moi la paix à la fin !"

Théo de Silverberg accéléra le pas, laissant un Balthazard Octavius Barnabé légèrement agacé, un tube de pommade dans sa main droite. Il n'était vraiment pas possible. Même en le prenant en traître, il n'y avait pas moyen de rouler le paladin. Shin, à la traîne, tapota gentiment l'épaule de son ami pyromage, compatissant. Deux longs jours maintenant que le groupe était sur les routes, et toujours aucune civilisation à l'horizon. Grunlek qui avait pris le dernier tour de garde la nuit précédente, était désormais profondément endormi sur Lumière, alors que les trois autres aventuriers essayaient de tenir le cap. Ils étaient tous fatigués, ils n'avaient plus de provisions, et Monsieur Théo avait décidé de faire sa tête de mule malgré son état de santé inquiétant.

Depuis quelques jours, les effets de la pommade s'estompaient, et Bob ne savaient plus vraiment quoi faire. D'un côté, il craignait de perdre son ami, de l'autre, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour enrichir sa préparation. De plus, malgré ses grands airs de "Je vais bien", tout le monde savait que le paladin souffrait. Ses mouvements de crispation, ses gémissements la nuit, des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Bob devait trouver un moyen efficace de lutter contre le poison et vite, pour éviter de le condamner définitivement.

Bob referma son flacon et reprit la route, pour rattraper Shin, qui l'avait déjà dépassé d'une vingtaine de mètres. Malgré son silence, il savait que Shin avait noté l'acharnement de Bob sur le paladin ses derniers jours, tout comme Grunlek. Peut-être même que Théo lui même en avait conscience ? C'était une bonne question. Ses amis semblaient s'être stoppés, Bob les rejoignit en trottinant. Au loin, un filet de fumée apparaissait. Pas une fumée de cheminée, comme il y en avait à chaque approche de village, non, cette fumée noire était annonciatrice d'incendie.

"Je le sens pas, grogna Théo, toujours de mauvaise humeur. On contourne ?

\- Il y a peut être des gens en danger Théo ! répondit Bob, outré par le ton sérieux de son ami. Depuis quand on est des lâches ? Allez, en avant !

\- Ecoute moi Balthazard."

Généralement, quand Théo employait son prénom en entier, ce n'était pas bon signe. C'était soit parce que le mage l'avait déçu, soit parce qu'il était en colère, soit parce qu'il voulait lui faire la morale. Il penchait plus pour la troisième version, pour le coup. Théo s'approcha dangereusement de lui, effrayant par la même occasion le pyromage, qui le trouvait beaucoup, beaucoup trop près.

"Tu vas m'écouter l'allumette. On est crevés, on est à court de tout. A la moindre connerie on risque de tous y passer. Est-ce que tu es vraiment prêt à endosser la responsabilité ? D'avoir la mort de tes amis sur ta conscience. Parce que c'est ce qu'il va finir par se passer. C'est ce qui finit toujours par arriver !"

Le visage de Bob se crispa. Il avait envie de le frapper. Vraiment très très fort. Shin se plaça rapidement entre les deux, les mains en position défensive. Les bagarres entre ces deux là pouvaient très rapidement dégénérérer, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

"Hey, les mecs. Ca va, on se calme. Bob a raison, c'est peut être important. Et on trouvera peut-être des provisions là bas, qui sait ? Allez Théo, sois raisonnable. C'est aussi ton rôle de protéger les gens en danger."

Théo poussa un long soupir, puis, sans un mot, ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers le village, Eden sur les talons. Bob remercia silencieusement l'archer du regard et prit la route à son tour. Shin réveilla Grunlek et le groupe gagna la source des flammes, qui n'était autre qu'un village, comme tous s'en doutait. Des gens courraient de partout, fuyant, certains en flammes, d'autre avec des sceau d'eau. Il était clairement trop tard. Une fillette courrut dans leur direction, effrayée.

"Le... Le maître... Il est fou ! Il faut fuir ! Courrez pendant que vous le pouvez encore !

\- Doucement gamine."

Théo s'accroupit à sa hauteur, dans un grognement masquant le fait qu'il souffrait le martyr à chaque mouvement. Il avait vraiment très mal. Il essaya, malgré tout de prendre une position apaisante, pour ne pas effrayer la fillette d'avantage. Elle resta un moment à l'observer de ses grands yeux effrayés, puis renifla. Elle se jeta au cou du paladin et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans ses bras. Le paladin, légèrement décontenancé ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Shin, devant lui, lui fit signe de la prendre dans ses bras.

Peu tactile, le concerné finit par refermer ses bras musclés sur le corps frêle de la fillette, qui enfuit son visage dans son cou. Après une minute comme ça, elle finit par se calmer, et recula, observant les quatre aventuriers avec curiosité. Son regard finit par se poser sur Balthazard. Elle se mit à reculer, les yeux exorbités.

"Tout... Tout ça c'est à cause de vous. Vous êtes un monstre."

Sur ces mots, elle reprit sa course, laissant les quatre aventuriers totalement coï. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent instantanément sur le pyromage, en partie accusateurs. Bob releva les mains.

"J'ai rien fait du tout, je le jure ! Je me contrôle bien en ce moment, et j'ai pas bougé du camp. Comment j'aurais pu crâmer ce village ?

\- On sait jamais avec toi, répondit Théo, sur un ton légèrement irrité.

\- Les enfants, on se calme, tenta Grunlek, pour détendre l'atmosphère."

Théo détourna le regard, se releva, et prit la route du village, le visage toujours fermé. Shin soupira, derrière eux, et pris sa suite, l'arc sorti. Bob les suivit silencieusement, se demandant encore ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. A leur passage, les quatre aventuriers constatèrent, dépités, un nombre incalculable de cadavres. Les arbres continuaient encore de brûler autour d'eux, produisant une épaisse fumée noire où il était très compliqué de voir.

Bob, au premier coup d'oeil, devina que l'origine du feu était magique. Les cendres au sol semblaient former un dessin, ou un symbole, que le pyromage reconnut. Le sceau de l'académie des mages. Celle dont il avait été chassé comme un malpropre il y a quelques années maintenant. Il serra les dents. Quelqu'un qui lui en voudrait ? Pour quelle raison ? Il réfléchit un instant. D'accord. Toute personne ayant eu un jour la malchance de le croiser à l'Académie lui en voulait, ce n'était pas nouveau en fin de compte.

"Il y a quelqu'un là bas, chuchota Shin, en pointant le centre du village du bout de son arc."

En effet, entre les maisons en feu, un homme se trouvait, au centre du sceau de l'Académie, clairement visible cette fois. Il était agenouillé, les mains jointes, les yeux clos, et il semblait plongé dans une certaine forme de méditation, qui fit frémir Théo. Les forces de la Lumière et les forces des Ténèbres ont toujours été à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, c'est ce qui permettait aux deux clans de se reconnaître au premier coup d'oeil. Ce n'était jamais bon. Les affrontements entre les deux ordres finissaient toujours en bain de sang.

Bob s'avança doucement. Son visage trahit son inquiétude. Un mage des Ténèbres. Les plus dangereux de l'Académie. Quelqu'un voulait vraiment sa mort ? La longue robe noir du mage contrastait avec son crâne nu, luisant doucement sous les flammes environnantes. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le déranger. Eden, qui les avait rejoint, avec Grunlek, poussa soudain un long grognement. Elle avança en première ligne, cherchant quelque chose du regard.

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Un énorme molosse noir lui sauta à la figure. Le chien et la louve se mirent à rouler sur le sol, dans un mélange de grognements et de cris. Boubou l'attrapa à la gorge. Eden se mit à hurler. Grunlek réagit enfin, il fonça dans la bataille, essayant de frapper le chien à coup de bras mécanique.

Profitant de la diversion, l'homme au centre du village se leva doucement, toujours les yeux clos. Bob repéra son mouvement du coin de l'oeil. Le pyromage tendit doucement les mains, qui s'illuminèrent doucement. Le mage des ténèbres s'approcha doucement, puis son regard se posa sur Bob. Il sembla soudainement décontenancé.

Grunlek hurla. Le molosse l'avait attrapé au bras, et mordait furieusement dedans. Théo plongea vers lui, bouclier en avant. Le chien l'évita de justesse. Le bouclier frappa le nain de plein fouet, l'assommant. Boubou profita du fait que Théo soit au sol pour lui sauter dessus, directement à la gorge. Théo poussa un cri, en se débattant, mais l'animal avait une mâchoire de fer.

Bob et le mage était face à face, yeux dans les yeux. Bob eut alors la révélation.

"Fan... Fanta ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix, trahissant presque son émotion."

Fantasio releva les yeux vers lui. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Shin était perdu. Attaquer le mage ? Attaquer le chien ? Pourquoi Bob ne le tuait pas ? A deux doigts de la crise de panique, il plaça une flèche sur son arc et visa le mage. Son bras tremblait. Bob revint à lui.

"Qu'est-ce... C'est toi qui a fait ça ?! Fanta !

\- Bob... Je... Je suis désolé. Je... Je ne savais pas. Je...

\- Tu as tué tous ces gens ! Tous !"

Shin, perplexe, observa silencieusement le dialogue des deux mages, avant de réagir.

"Vous vous connaissez ? Bob... Tu connais ce monstre ?

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre ! Il n'en était pas un il y a encore quelques années !"

La voix de Bob s'était brisée. Shin, perdu, ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Fanta baissa les yeux.

"Je suis sous serment Bob. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, tu le sais bien.

\- BIEN SÛR QUE SI ! Tu aurais pu venir avec moi ! Comme je te l'ai proposé ! Regarde toi maintenant ! REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! Je t'avais dit que l'Académie te tuerait !"

De l'autre côté de la scène, Théo se débattait toujours avec le chien. Il lui envoya un violent coup de poing qui KO l'animal pour quelques secondes. Il couina, puis se releva. Théo, le cou ensanglanté, se releva doucement, avant de retomber sur le sol, sous le poids du molosse, revenant à la charge.

"Bob ! Théo, il... Il va y rester ! cria Shin, se rendant compte de la situation."

Il mit en joue le mage des ténèbres, soudainement en colère. Bob ne savait plus où il en était. Fanta, c'était son enfance, c'était une partie de son histoire. Bien avant sa rencontre avec Théo et les autres, Fanta lui avait montré comment survivre dans ce monde de fou, comment se maîtriser. Leurs différents avaient commencé quand son ami avait décidé de choisir la voix des ténèbres. Bob venait d'être exclu de l'Académie, et il avait tenté de convaincre son ami de partir avec lui. L'Académie rongeait leurs liens, elle n'avait plus bonne réputation depuis des années. Fanta avait refusé, il voulait atteindre le rang de Maître pour avoir une chance de rentrer dans l'Armée. Une violente discute s'en était suivie. Les chemins qui se séparent. Bob le vagabond à qui tout rate, Fanta le Maître des Ténèbres, à qui rien ne semblait résister.

"Dis à ton chien de revenir, ou je te bute ! hurla Shin. Bob ! Ressaisis-toi bon sang ! Ce mec est fou ! Regarde autour de toi ! Il a tout détruit ! Il en a après toi, t'as entendu la gamine ! Qui que ce soit, ton ami est parti. Réveille-toi ! Théo a besoin d'aide !

\- Mon chien ne répond pas à mes ordres, répondit calmement Fanta. Il n'obéit qu'à son instinct."

Une flèche vint se planter dans l'épaule du mage des ténèbres, qui poussa un cri de douleur. Shin semblait terriblement sérieux. Il remit une flèche sur son arc, le visage fermé.

"Deuxième essai. Dis à ton chien de le lâcher.

\- Shin ! Arrête !"

Bob, paniqué, ne savait pas où aller. Théo semblait avoir sombré dans l'inconscience, on ne l'entendait plus, et le chien, la gueule ensanglantée, semblait être sur le point de donner le coup fatal à sa victime. Fanta se releva, arrachant la flèche d'une main. Il savait quel était le point faible du groupe.

"Alors Bob, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? déclara le mage, sur un ton de défi. Tu vas le laisser me tuer ? Ou tu vas sauver ton ami ? Sauver ton ami d'enfance ? Ou sauver ce misérable palladin, celui qui t'as trahi. Qui te dit qu'il ne t'as pas pris juste pour t'utiliser comme une arme ? J'ai vu comment il t'a traité tout à l'heure.

\- FERME-LA ! hurla Shin."

La flèche partit, et vint se loger dans son ventre. Bob recula, effrayé. Il se revoyait, plus jeune, incapable de garder son meilleur ami près de lui. Il s'éloignait, toujours plus, toujours plus loin. Une voix au fond de lui hurlait. Elle lui hurlait qu'il était un monstre, un raté, qu'il n'arriverai à rien dans la vie. Son démon intérieur se réveillait. Il ferma les yeux et souffla. Garder le contrôle. Surtout garder le contrôle.

Fanta avait été touché sévèrement. Il était sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tenant le ventre en gémissant. Bob, en revanche, semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Son regard s'était fait vitreux, inquiétant légèrement Shin.

"Assez, se mit-il à murmurer. Assez. Assez. Assez. ASSEZ !"

Bob se jeta au sol, les mains sur la tête, en hurlant. Shin, qui était donc le seul en état de se battre ne savait plus où donner de la tête. D'un côté, Théo, inconscient, l'énorme molosse du mage sur son ventre, prêt à frapper. Grunlek, inconscient lui aussi, coincé sous lui. L'inconnu, qui commençait à se relever. Bob, hurlant sans aucune raison apparente. Il ne lui restait plus que une flèche.

Le mage posa sa main sur le sol. Il marmonna quelque chose, en langage elfique, une incantation que Shin reconnut. Il allait donner le coup de grâce. C'était une formule, très ancienne, qui invoquait, selon la légende, un gardien des ténèbres, sans remords ni pitié, invincible, qui les tueraient avant même qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse réagir. Shin était à deux doigts de perdre pieds. Sauver tout le monde. Ou sauver Théo. Un choix impossible.

Bob réussit à reprendre le contrôle. Il se releva doucement, juste pour voir Shin pointer tour à tour le chien, et le mage, incertain. L'archer se tourna vers Bob.

"Fais un choix. Et vite."

Bob comprit immédiatement. Fanta ou Théo. Son amant ou son ami. Il ne pouvait juste pas. Fanta, c'était une partie de sa vie. Il l'avait forgé. C'est grâce à lui qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était. Théo, c'était celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, de nombreuses fois. Tellement de fois qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Il les aimaient. Tous les deux. Atrocement. Quel que fut son choix, il savait qu'il le regretterait.

"BOB ! Décide-toi !"

Une larme coula sur la joue du pyromage.

"Ne... Ne m'obliges pas à choisir, je t'en supplie.

\- C'est toi qui nous as mis dans la merde ! Assume ta connerie. Théo ou lui ?!"

Fanta le regardait fixement. Bob détourna le regard, incapable d'assumer son acte. Il souffla.

"Tue Fanta."

La flèche partit. Le crac sinistre qui résonna lorsqu'elle s'enfonça dans le crâne de son ami fit frémir le pyromage, qui tomba à genoux. Au même moment, Boubou mordit dans la gorge de Théo. Le palladin poussa un dernier cri avant de rendre l'âme à son tour. Bob s'effondra au sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes. En tuant Fanta, il avait sauvé trois de ses amis. Mais à quel prix ? Théo était mort. Fanta était mort. Il était dévasté.

Dans un cri rageur, Bob jeta un rayon de flammes sur le chien, qui, dans un horrible hurlement, mourrut brûlé. Shin posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Avant de le prendre contre lui.

"Je suis désolé. On avait pas le choix."

Bob se laissa aller contre lui de longues minutes, pleurant, racontant des choses de son passé. Shin se promit de rester là pour lui, aussi longtemps qu'il aurait besoin de lui.

* * *

 _Voilà. Je suis complètement désolée. A la base, un seul devait mourir. Mais je me suis retrouvée face à un choix impossible pour le coup. Et comme dit l'autre, dans le doute, on bute tout le monde. J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu ^^"_


End file.
